marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 671
Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** Antagonists: * * Category:Miles Warren (Earth-616)/Mentions * * * Other Characters: * * * ** *** *** ** *** Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ****** ******* ****** ******* ******** **** ***** Items: * * * Way of the Spider * * | Synopsis1 = Mary Jane uses her powers to come to the aid of those in Our Lady of Saints Church who are being attacked by spiders. At the New York City Emergency Command Center, Spider-Man frees himself from the grips of the Anti-Spider Patrol and pulls Jonah off of Smythe. Spider-Man tries to stop Smythe from bleeding to death and hears him weakly mention already having enough Spider-Slayers before losing consciousness. Spider-Man calls for the medics and orders them to help Smythe and seal the doors so Jonah can’t get out. As he leaves, he tells the medics he’s going to check on the cure at Horizon Labs. At her lair in Central Park, the Queen hears telepathically from Jonah that there is a “cure on the Horizon.” As Reed Richards is about to administer a cure to the virus to his first test subject, Sajani Jaffrey, the Queen reaches out to her telepathically and transforms her into a spider. Reed and Spider-Woman subdue her and inject her with the cure, which works and turns her back to normal. The Queen begins to panic when she realizes that not only is Sajani back to normal, but Spider-King, who she sent to destroy the anti-venom cure, not knowing it was Venom working undercover, has changed back into Steve Rogers. Jackal, who knows Peter works for Horizon, sends Tarantula to destroy the cure. In Horizon’s Lab #6, Grady and Bella inform Anti-Venom that his suit is being siphoned of all of its antibodies, which means he’ll never be Anti-Venom again. Despite this, Anti-Venom is proud to make this sacrifice, believing it is what he was put on this Earth to do. Number Six, dressed in a hazmat suit, asks them to leave. When he finishes up his work, Number Six leaves through a tunnel. Scanning for access to the tunnel, his name reads “Dr. Michael Morbius,” the Living Vampire. Spider-Man heads to his lab at Horizon in hopes of somehow finding a solution. Along the way he runs into Firestar and Gravity, who are trying to protect a spider-sense jammer. He offers them help, but they turn him down. Madame Web watches him leave, not knowing if doing so is the correct move since she cannot see the future. However, she thinks she knows why. At Horizon Labs, the Thing is stretched to his limit fighting off spider monsters and decides to let Spider-Woman take his place. As he does so, he considers the possibility that the spider monsters might be a diversion for something else, not knowing that Tarantula is sneaking in. Reed speaks with General Dodge from Project Rebirth about how he was able to synthesize the cure on site, since it would require a living symbiote. General Dodge does not want to divulge that information but instead tells him that Spider-King has been changed back into Steve Rogers and they’ve sent an agent to take out the mastermind of Spider-Island. Madame Web abruptly appears and tells them they’re spider-sense jammers disrupted ruined her ability to see the future and Spider-Man’s spider-sense. When she leaves, Max Modell tells Reed if they could broadcast the correct frequency they could fix Spider-Man’s spider-sense while still keeping the spider monsters in the city. When Spider-Man arrives at his lab, the scanner tells him he’s already logged in. When he enters, he’s jumped by Tarantula. Jackal, speaking from a monitor attached to Tarantula’s torso, tells Spider-Man that Tarantula is Kaine, who is made up entirely of Peter’s DNA, meaning he can access his lab. During their fight, Jackal says that he sent Tarantula to destroy the perfect cure with a toxin. Spider-Man knows he’s outmatched in every way but believes that his new karate moves will be enough to defeat Kaine. Unfortunately, Tarantula watched the video of his fight with White Rabbit, Chance, and Scorcher so he already knows all of his moves. Tarantula beats Spider-Man and heads to Lab #6, where an almost completely drained Eddie mumbles to himself. Tarantula throws the toxin into the vat of antibodies but Spider-Man manages to catch it with his webs. However, Tarantula counters by webbing up his face and prepares to drop him into the vat of antibodies along with the toxin. But before he gets the chance, Horizon finds the frequency on the spider-sense jammers that restores Spider-Man’s spider-sense. With his spider-sense back, he combines it with his kung fu and knocks Tarantula into the vat of antibodies. Now back to normal but still left with his spider-powers, Kaine tells Spider-Man that the Queen is the one in charge and that he knows where to find her. Back at their lair, the Queen yells at the Jackal in anger and accidently kills him with her sonic scream, which is now much stronger than it used to be. Madame Web realizes that her interference has made the Queen even stronger. | Solicit = "Spider-Island" PART FIVE Now the moment you’ve been dying to see, Tiger! Mary Jane Watson finally spiders-up! Plus a giant battle pitting brother against brother. But let's face it, you just care about that cover! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}